Ian
Ian is a fan character created by catgirl140, based off the Blinx 2: The Time Sweeper NPC of the same name. He currently works as a Time Sweeper in the Time Factory and is a member of Team Timewalker, informally holding the position of second-in-command. Appearance Ian bears a strong resemblance to a tuxedo/bicolour cat, having white and black fur. His eyes are yellow and have a moderate round shape. The tip of his tail is white. As a member of Team Timewalker, he wears the team's uniform (Keiko's personal uniform). Personality Ian is kind and compassionate. He's usually the first to lend an ear, earnestly listening to his friends' problems and knowing how to comfort them. Even though he tries to maintain a positive and friendly personality, the tuxedo cat can easily become shy and quiet, often stemming from his low self-esteem and anxiety. He can also be possessive of his close friends. It's not super obvious, but he's usually the first one to ask where you've been and who you've been with. If he sees you getting close to his teammates (especially Keiko), he'll consciously try to learn your intentions. Skills and Abilities Ian is a proficient Time Sweeper among those in his field, showing consistent performance on missions. Like the other members of Timewalker, Ian has basic skills in martial arts, though he not particularly keen on throwing a punch and usually only does as a last resort. Equipment Ian uses a TS-16000 S LV3. Attachments include the Combo Cartridge, allowing him to activate two Time Controls at the same time. He uses a G300 RAY but prefers to use his sweeper for the most part. Backstory Prior to registering as a Time Sweeper, Ian lived a fairly peaceful life with his twin brother Clement. Their parents were away overseas for months at a time so the two brothers had to pretty much raise themselves. Life had its challenges but Ian managed, even if he had to pull Clement out of trouble every other Tuesday. He graduated as a fully fledged Time Sweeper at the age of 18. Team See Team Timewalker. Relationships Team members Keiko Ian and Keiko became fast friends after meeting at their Sweeper graduation. In the year following they were joined at the hip, going on missions together and spending their free time in other worlds. This hasn't changed with the formation of Team Timewalker, still pairing off together when they can. The tuxedo cat has a fondness for Keiko's enthusiastic energy and straightforwardness. He cares for Keiko's wellbeing greatly and knows that Keiko feels the same way about him. He eventually developed romantic feelings for the calico but doesn't have the courage to confess, afraid of losing her friendship if his feelings weren't returned. His tendency to be possessive has led to feelings of jealousy when Keiko gets closer to other Time Sweepers, feelings he sees as ugly and never should be spoken of. Stuart Most of the time, Ian is exasperated by Stuart's antics and unusual shows of affection towards him. A sudden hug is not uncommon on a day-to-day basis. He wouldn't mind if Stuart's occasional teasing (usually concerning his crush on Keiko) would lessen just a little bit but at the same time, he's used to it and has even grown fond of it. Christopher When Keiko and Stuart's are up to their usual antics, Ian finds Christopher's strong and silent demeanour comforting. At the same time, he can't help but feel a little uncomfortable when Christopher is able to read his thoughts and gives him a knowing look. Backup Members Elliot Isaac Family Clement Clement is Ian's younger twin brother. Having similar appearances, they would get mistaken for each other often in school. He is slowly catching on to Clement's less than pleasant feelings towards him. Canon characters Blinx Concept and Creation * Ian is the creator's favourite NPC in MOTAS and has been a member of her team since he was registered, and he's unlikely to be replaced anytime soon. Trivia * Ian's NPC outfit consists of a black and white zebra jacket and tan pants. Official Artwork Ian transparent.png|First artwork of Ian Ian.png|Let's get that bread Sweepers Fanfiction * Breakfast Muffins with Team Breakfast by catgirl140 * [https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472431 Bittersweet Biscuit Sticks] by catgirl140Category:Fan Characters Category:Time Sweepers Category:Cats Category:Male Category:Creator Entries